


Last Hope

by FanficAddiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Obsession, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: Jaejoong cannot stand being in his relationship a moment longer. The abuse was getting too much. But his ex won't agree to be his ex and his connections leave Jaejoong with only one choice. He'd do anything to escape his current boyfriend - even face his nightmares.





	Last Hope

_Whore. Slut. Worthless. Dirt. Trash._  
  
Was that really all he was, Jaejoong wondered. I knew it not to be true, but that didn't make it hurt less. He had loved Hyunjoong for years, having grown up with the other and seeing him be the star of his own life. It was amazing and Jaejoong had been so happy to have the other to call his own.  
  
Their relationship had been a dream at first, this perfect fantasy with a happily ever after attached. But sooner than later, Jaejoong discovered just how imperfect Hyunjoong really was.  
  
After three wonderful months, the directions started.  
  
 _Wear this. Not that - it makes you look like a girl.  
  
You should eat less since you're gaining weight. Sorry Jaejoongie, but it's true.  
  
I don't like how your friends act. Maybe you should get new ones.  
  
I'm only doing this for you, babe. I care about you. Don't you love me? I only want what's best for you_.  
  
Best for him? Bullshit.  
  
Jaejoong cursed as his side shot a sharp pain through his aching body. Gritting his teeth, Jaejoong kept his eyes straight as he kept on walking, his heart speeding up in growing apprehension with every step. 'This is the only way,' he thought with resignation.  
  
After the directions were followed without question, the comments started. They hurt, but nothing hurt as much as that first slap. Not even the punches and kicks, the broken ribs, bruised face, sprained wrist, and his ever growing list of hospital visits.  
  
He was tired of it.  
  
Finally, after two years of this, he was taking his stand. His trust and belief in Hyunjoong's apologies had finally run out and he had only pretended to accept it. Pretended, because if he hadn't, he would have been hurt more and unable to leave their apartment.  
  
He couldn't go to the police, not with Hyunjoong's dad being the chief. Couldn't make it to the papers with Hyunjoong's cousin running for Prime Minister. Couldn't tell his friends since he didn't have any. He was utterly helpless and alone.  
  
Except for one other person.  
  
Jaejoong shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold chill at the late time of night.  
  
No one would care if Jaejoong was dead or hurt. No one could do anything at all.  
  
No one except Jung Yunho.  
  
-  
  
Jaejoong had always felt uncomfortable around the other boy ever since kindergarten. But it only grew worse when the other would follow him around school and then follow him home. Yunho somehow knew where he was when he went to hang out with friends and would show up.  
  
He never joined, just watched. He would stare at Jaejoong for hours, watching, breathing.  
  
He had never talked to the other boy, too uncomfortable. But discomfort turned to terror when he had talked to a teacher about it in seventh grade. Mrs. Kwon had taken his words seriously and approached Yunho after school before he left. Of course Jaejoong saw what happened since Yunho was always near him.  
  
The teacher had approached, Yunho seemingly oblivious as he never took his eyes off Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong watched as the teacher drew his attention by calling his name sternly, forcing the other boy to turn and face her.  
  
Jaejoong wasn't sure what made him stay to watch when he could have left - his first walk home Yunho-free since.... ever. But instead, he had stayed.  
  
He could only pick up a little, words like, "Inappropriate," "Stop this now," "report you," and so on. In that moment however, Jaejoong watched Yunho's blank face turn into one of anger. He didn't say anything, didn't nod, or agree. He just stared, a hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
Fear drove Jaejoong home on swift legs.  
  
It wasn't until next Monday that it was reported by all homeroom teachers that Mrs. Kwon was in the hospital due to serious and life threatening injuries.  
  
Jaejoong's horror had skyrocketed. He turned slowly to see Yunho in his seat, already staring at Jaejoong intensely.  
  
Nothing he did gave away his possible involvement, but when Mrs. Kwon eventually passed away in surgery, Jaejoong was certain it had been the other.  
  
-  
  
Jaejoong had kept his usual distance from his stalker and took great joy in having moved away and into Hyunjoong's apartment a year and a half ago, thinking he had finally gotten away from the guy, but no such luck. It turned out that he was only becoming more subtle. Jaejoong could catch him watching him from a distance sometimes out of the corner of his eye. He would turn, hoping it was a paranoid episode, but no. Yunho would be there, staring.  
  
Jaejoong stared at the house he knew was Yunho's. The man had moved when Jaejoong had, being only two miles away - the exact limit on the restraining order which is how Jaejoong knew the address.  
  
He stood on the steps in front of the door, heart trying to run from his body. Despite the growing hour, Jaejoong couldn't get his body to move yet.  
  
His hand was numb by the time he gathered his courage enough to finally knock on the door with the first that just been locked in the air awkwardly.  
  
His knock was weak, hardly audible. After a few minutes, he was forced to knock again, this time the loud sound jarring him.  
  
The light outside suddenly turned on, shocking him out of his stone state. He stared at the moving shadow slowly getting closer to the door and wanted to cry. He was so scared.  
  
Why was he here? Was this really his only chance?  
  
God, he didn't even know how this would turn out. He didn't even know what to expect! Was Yunho going to kill Jaejoong and wear his skin? Would he kill Hyunjoong? Would he start drooling and end up being an inarticulate fool?  
  
The door swung open easily revealing the tall and slightly build form of Jung Yunho.  
  
Jaejoong stared with wide, scared eyes, breath caught, but tears building.  
  
Yunho's eyes widened when he saw Jaejoong and he immediately looked Jaejoong up and down before locking his eyes on his face.  
  
" _Jaejoong..._ " Yunho reverently breathed in awe.  
  
Jaejoong wanted to run. He wanted to run and never feel the need to hide from the other again.  
  
He couldn't speak and just stared at his stalker in frightened silence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yunho asked, staring at him with a gaze that devoured every inch of the other.  
  
His jaw was locked, he couldn't open his mouth, his throat was closing up, he was so cold.  
  
Yunho reached out slowly, reverently and gently touched Jaejoong's cheek with his hand. "So soft..."  
  
Jaejoong jerked back - or tried to. He was locked in place. The only thing that escaped his lips was a whine of fear.  
  
"No," Yunho shook his head, stepping onto the step with Jaejoong, his other hand reaching up so he cupped Jaejoong's face gently. "No, Jaejoong. Don't be afraid. Shh, it's alright."  
  
As if he believed that.  
  
In a moment of courage - or was it desperation? - Jaejoong got out, "I need your help."  
  
Yunho moved closer as if he couldn't help himself. "Anything."  
  
Jaejoong moved his head back slowly, surprised when Yunho let him escape his hold. He was shaking but tried to steal himself. "I... I know what you did to Mrs. Kwon."  
  
Yunho didn't move and didn't react. It was almost as if he didn't hear Jaejoong.  
  
"And... I- uh....God, how do you ask this?" he asked himself in a whisper, disbelieving he was actually doing this as he stared at the ground with incredulous eyes.  
  
"Ask it," Yunho begged, causing Jaejoong to look up, seeing the devoted and obsessive gleam in the man's eyes.  
  
"I-..." Jaejoong couldn't. He hung his head in shame. "I can't."  
  
"You can," Yunho said with such passion and conviction that Jaejoong jerked his head up causing his back to let out an ache of disagreement.  
  
Remembering the pain, the torture, the absolute hell Hyunjoong had put him through gave him something to hold on to. He set his lips in a thin, determined line as he looked at the other in the eyes.  
  
He couldn't ask for it, but maybe he didn't have to. "Hyunjoong." he said at last, watching the other.  
  
Yunho's lips tightened.  
  
That was enough to know that Yunho knew of him. He continued. "He... he's been hurting me."  
  
" ** _What_**." Yunho stated with white hot rage in his suddenly dead tone. It wasn't a question. Just reaction.  
  
Jaejoong bit his lip and fought to continue. "He won't stop and... and I need you to... to..."  
  
Yunho shook his head. "No, Jaejoong. You don't need me to do anything," he stated. "You need **me**. You've always needed me."  
  
While Jaejoong was left reeling from that confession, Yunho stepped aside and gestured into his house. "Come inside," he whispered invitingly.  
  
Jaejoong took a step back on instinct from the tone. "What?" he croaked.  
  
Yunho didn't look away - did he ever though? "Come inside, Jaejoong. Come inside and I will take care of everything."  
  
He had no doubt that if he took Yunho's offer, he was going to be in for more than just help. Would Yunho even let him leave? What would he do to Jaejoong once he had him?  
  
"And- and if I don't?" he asked, stepping back again. "Will you still take care of 'it'?"  
  
Yunho's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "I will always take care of you."  
  
There. Then there was no reason to enter and he could go on his marry little way, feeling only slightly guilty when Hyunjoong got hurt (or ended up dead).  
  
Yunho knew what he was thinking. He took a step in Jaejoong's direction quickly, as if to grab a hold of him and stop his retreat, but reeled himself in after only one move. Back straight, he stared still. Always staring. Always watching. "Don't go," he pleaded at last.  
  
Jaejoong swallowed and took another step.  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"You terrify me," Jaejoong abruptly confessed, clearing the stairs and having his feet on the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't want you to be afraid of me."  
  
Jaejoong burst out in surprised laughter. As if he could expect anything else. He covered his mouth the moment his laugh subsided, scared.  
  
Yunho didn't react.  
  
"Why do you follow me?" God, was his filter gone? Why wasn't he just running like the wind in the opposite direction? "Why are you always watching me?"  
  
Yunho didn't reply.  
  
Jaejoong let out a shaky breath and shook his head. He turned to leave.  
  
"I will tell you." Yunho's voice sounded before he could.  
  
He turned back, hesitant, but desperate for an explanation to a question he had had his entire life.  
  
"But you have to come inside."  
  
Jaejoong's heart plummeted. No chance in hell. "I can't."  
  
Yunho nodded. "You can."  
  
His breath was the only thing that could be heard for a few minutes. How could he actually be considering this? "Would you let me leave after?"  
  
Yunho hesitated, clearly not wanting to say no, but wanting to be honest to Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong took another step back.  
  
Yunho's eyes flickered down to his feet then back up to his face.  
  
"I will let you leave," Yunho said then, realizing this was going to be his only chance.  
  
"Swear it," Jaejoong rushed on. "Swear on me, your fascination for me. Swear on it that you will let me leave the moment I want to."  
  
Yunho was silent for a long time.  
  
"Do it, and I will come inside." Jaejoong was beginning to see that there was nothing else going for him. And Yunho had been the only solid in his life. He didn't want to be murdered or raped, but something, something in him demanded an explanation. Could he really trust Yunho though? He didn't think so. But then, why even entertain the idea?  
  
He was losing his mind.  
  
Yunho finally opened his mouth, but what came out was not an agreement. "Say my name."  
  
"What?" Jaejoong asked, thrown.  
  
"I've never heard you say it. You know it, don't you? Say it."  
  
"Why would I-"  
  
"Say it," Yunho demanded.  
  
"Yunho, alright? Jung Yunho." Jaejoong stated, irritated and confused.  
  
Yunho closed his eyes for a moment relishing the sound of Jaejoong's voice caressing his name.  
  
It made up his mind. "I swear." He once more gestured inside.  
  
Jaejoong, still unsettled, hesitated for so long that it seemed he had changed his mind. But then he moved forward, taking the stairs slowly and moving passed the other and into the house.  
  
What did he have to lose anyway?


End file.
